


Tears Keep Falling, Apologies Keep Coming

by Spiritdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy-ish ending, Death, M/M, Neutral Undertale Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Sorry Papyrus too XD, Sorry Sans. And Grillby XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: Grillby was working on closing up his bar for the day and cleaning up, atleast that was what he was doing until Sans walked through the doors, hood down, shielding his face from view and slouched over. He didn't look so good...Excerpt: "Grillby was cleaning a dirty glass with a rag when Sans shuffled through the doors of Grillby's Bar and Restaurant. All the patrons had already exited the establishment, as it was right before closing hour. At first, Grillby was glad to finally see Sans again, after all, his boyfriend hadn't showed up all day to the small place. But then his happiness quickly formed into concern, he looked at how Sans was standing with his shoulders hunched over, face pointed at the ground, his hood covering the top of his head from view and casting a deep shadow down onto the skeletons face."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The request:  
> "Sans saying he's not okay and Grillby just hugging him forever."
> 
> This was a request from one of my friends and I decided, "Hey lets mess with this e3e" XD
> 
> It's not going to the series Bonefire because I feel like I shouldn't kill off a character if I'm adding it to that but if you guys think I should add it to the series tell me because the series is like, all one shots that don't have to exactly all be read to understand each one.
> 
> Btw sorry for not updating for so long!! D: I've been on vacation and I have friends legit pulling me out of my house out to do things.... I hope I don't make you guys wait this long again!! I'm srsly sorry!
> 
> Btw! I might actually add chapters onto this and make it a sort of AU?? That way we can see how Sans copes with the death of his brother.... And how Grillby ties into the mix.

Grillby was cleaning a dirty glass with a rag when Sans shuffled through the doors of Grillby's Bar and Restaurant. All the patrons had already exited the establishment, as it was right before closing hour. At first, Grillby was glad to finally see Sans again, after all, his boyfriend hadn't showed up all day to the small place. But then his happiness quickly formed into concern, he looked at how Sans was standing with his shoulders hunched over, face pointed at the ground, his hood covering the top of his head from view and casting a deep shadow down onto the skeletons face. Said skeleton kept walking through the establishment without saying anything, sitting down at a booth, instead of his normal seat. At said seat, he just slouched over and placed his head down onto his folded arms. He sat in such a way that he was looking down onto the table. Grillby placed down his glass he was working on, never taking his eyes off of Sans. The skeleton hadn't moved from where he was sitting at the booth and his face was still hidden by the shadow of his hood. Grillbys' concern quickly merged into both concern and worry and he quietly made his way over to where Sans was sitting. Sans still didn't move when he got close.

Sans was trembling in his seat and he looked like he was going to burst into tears, even with his face being hidden. Grillby, being worried, placed a warm hand onto Sans' shoulder and he felt Sans flinch violently under his touch. Grillby moved his hand away and Sans snapped his head up to see who touched him. The shadow that was formerly covering his eyes was now gone, revealing the horror and shock written across the skeletons face. He looked like he just realized everything around him, and that he was even here in the first place. His eyelights were pin pricks and darting around the room he was sitting in, desperate to get any understanding of where he was. Grillby slowly moved his hand to touch Sans' shoulder again, this caused Sans to tense up and look right where the flame was touching his jacket. He eye's traveled from the flames' hand up his arm and eventually locked onto the worried face that belonged to Grillby.

He slowly scooted away from the elemental, farther back into the booth with each second passing, lightly whimpering, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.... I-I'll leave. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry..." Grillby moved closer to Sans, cautiously and achingly slow. He eventually sat down in the set next to Sans. He didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend but he desperately wanted to help him through whatever it was.

In a soft voice Grillby tried to sooth Sans, "Sans it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is okay." He kept his hands on top of his legs as he moved towards the trembling skeleton. Sans just keep shaking and scooting away, tears prickled the corners of his eyes looked like they were ready to slide down his face.

He mumbled over and over, "I-it was my fault. A-all my fault. I'm sorry...." His voice sounded like it was getting hoarse and it was starting to give out as whines made their way from his mouth.

Grillby silently shushed him and his flames crackled as he talked, "Shh, Sans it's okay. Nothing was your fault okay? Just.... Focus onto my voice alright?" He knew how to tell if someone was having a panic attack.... He really did, just the way to solve it just slips from his mind sometimes. But, he wasn't going to let that stop him from helping his boyfriend. "Sans, do you know where you are?"

He got a small bob of Sans' head in response. It was so small that if you didn't look close enough, you wouldn't have seen it. Grillby sighed in relief, Sans wasn't to the point where he could no longer communicate with or no longer understand anyone.

"Can you tell me where you are?" Grillby wanted to make Sans focus on something other than whatever has him in such a bad state.

Sans started to talk in his hoarse voice, "Gr-Grillby's" Grillby shook his head in agreement to show Sans he was correct.

Even though Grillby hated to have to question him while his voice was strained but he knew Sans would end up in a better state if he kept this up. So he did, "Can you tell me who I am and what I'm wearing?"

Sans took a minute to answer. And when he did, his voice was barely above the soft crackles of Grillbys' flame, "You're.... Grillby.... M-my boyfriend. And, you're wearing a dress shirt and pants." Grillby gave another confirming nod. Sans seemed calm enough to talk to now, so Grillby decided now would be his time to try to help him and ask what set him off.

Sans moved closer to Grillby by a small, small, fraction of an inch. That's what caused Grillby to ask Sans, "Can.... Can I hug you, Sans? Is that okay?" Sans stopped for a moment, going over the words in his mind, trying to decide between the two options he had, 'no' or 'yes'.....

He decided on the latter of the two and shook his head up and down and whispered, "Okay." Grillby scooted over in the both so he was right next to Sans and took him into his large arms.

He was holding him in a tight embrace and whispered to him, "I don't know what happened, but everything will be okay. Whatever it was, wasn't your fault." Those words made fresh tears come to Sans' eyesockets as they were muttered to him. It sounded so much like something Pa- _He_ , would say to him. 

_But, that's gone now._

Sans sobbed in Grillbys' arms because he knew, he _knew_ it was his fault. It was always his fault. He was never strong enough to protect Papyrus. Was always the weaker brother. He could never save him, even when he tried his hardest. He just, couldn't. He wasn't good enough to do it. Sans' tears were pouring down him face like rivers now and Grillby felt every one of them as they hit his bare arms. 

Grillby hugged Sans tighter, "Shh, Sans. It's okay. Shh..." Grillby moved his hands long Sans' shoulders trying to calm the sobs coming from his small skeletal boyfriend. Said skeleton clung to Grillby whimpering and crying with little signs of stopping. It took him ten minutes of Grillby just sitting there, cuddling Sans and telling him everything would be okay for him to finally be able to form coherent sentences and an additonal five for him to stop crying.

Grillby rubbed Sans' vertebrae and made his voice a soft crackle, "What happened, Sans? It's okay if you can't answer right now.... But I need you to tell me." Sans froze in place and took a few deep breaths, trying to stop himself from crying again, or turning into a sobbing mess. He kept taking in deep breaths. His chest rose and fell and Grillby watched him as it did so.

It rose.

It fell.

It rose.

It fell.

It rose.

He held his breath.

It fell.

Sans spoke up, he sounded like he was fighting to keep his voice at anything above a whisper, "I-I was on patrol. W-watching the human... They...." A sob made it's way from Sans' mouth again and he took a moment to compose himself before continuing on. Grillby sat there, still hugging him, looking sadly at Sans. 

Tears were streaming down Sans' face once again as he started, "They k-killed. Pa-Pap." was all that he could say until he broke into sobs once again and wrapped himself around Grillby like, well... Wrapping paper. Grillby however, wasn't as calm as he was before anymore. He felt sickened at the thought of the small child he heard about, having killed Papyrus of all monsters. The kind hearted monster didn't have anyone on his bad side, he just wanted to make friends, he was always happy, always looking on the bright side of things. But that human, they took that light away from Sans. Away from everyone. Grillby knew Papyrus was one of the only reasons why Sans was still living... But he had no idea how Sans was going to react now that he didn't have his brother there for him anymore. His flames rose in anger growing blue at the tips, as he swore to himself, that human would not get far down here, having taken an innocent life away from the underground.

His flames settled back down, lower than before though, as he remembered how his boyfriend was sobbing in his arms, searching for comfort, for something to take his pain away. The elemental was quick to pick up Sans and sit him in his lap, holding him close to himself and letting his flames burn so that their warmth would transfer into the skeleton. He felt how Sans was shaking, and he knew it wasn't from the cold. His boyfriend was falling apart at the seams and he couldn't sew him back together. 

But damn, would he try.

Grillby got up from the booth, still holding Sans in his flaming arms, clasping him tightly against his chest. It was getting very late and there was no way in Hell he was going to let his boyfriend be alone for the night. He knew what it was like to lose someone. To come home to an empty house. To truely feel emptiness for the first time. There wasn't any way he would let Sans go through that. Not if he could help it. He began to walk to his house, still carrying Sans.

He gently brought up one of his hands and supported Sans' weight with the other, and slid it across Sans' cheek bone, wiping away tears that fell from the skeletons eyes, at the moment he didn't care that they stung as his fingers made contact with them. He just was going to make sure that Sans was okay. Or anything close to it. Sans looked up at him questioningly as he walked towards his house. 

Grillby simply sighed, "I don't trust you not to do something stupid to yourself if I leave you alone Sans. Also, I would feel more comfortable knowing where you are..." Sans simply shrugged and hid his face with Grillbys' shirt by burring his face into it. His tears were still flowing, and Grillby didn't mind that his shirt was getting soaked. Grillby continued walking through snowdin, until he got to his house and he just simply opened his door and headed straight for his bed. He didn't bother to turn on a light because his personally flame lit a clear path through his home. Grillby climbed into the bed with his small boyfriend and snuggled with the crying skeleton until he fell asleep. He just wanted to make sure Sans would be safe for the night. 

And he was. For the night.

\-----

Grillby woke up the next morning to the feeling of Sans cuddled up beside him. He could still clearly see the places where tears had fallen from his eyesockets, and he smiled sadly. Grillby knew... now Sans was going to have ups and downs, probably mostly downs though, and he knew Sans wasn't going to be.... "Motivated" for a while anymore....

But he was going to help him get over this.

No matter how impossible it seemed at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Papyrus. Ily Papy but, angst has become my bae XDD
> 
> \-----  
> None of these characters are mine and they along with Undertale belong to Toby Fox. I do not claim these characters as mine.


End file.
